Invasi Maknae
by llalallala
Summary: Tao, Sehun, persaingan diantara mereka, dan member lain yang terlibat.. EXO M Member/KrAy
1. Chapter 1

Tao dan Sehun memang jarang terlihat akur tapi bukan berarti mereka saling bermusuhan dan membenci satu sama lain. Mereka hanya suka sekali bersaing dalam hal apapun. Yang paling sering dalam hal mengambil perhatian hyungdeul-nya di EXO. Dulu Jongin juga ikut dalam hal yang disebut mereka 'Kompetisi Anggota Termuda', tapi setelah menyadari bahwa perhatian Kyungsoo hyung-nya saja sudah cukup ia pun berhenti. Jadilah peserta kompetisi hanya tinggal dua maknae beda Negara ini. Rencana Sehun menghabiskan liburan EXO selama dua minggu di China adalah untuk menginvansi perhatian seluruh hyung di EXO M karena menurutnya member K sudah terlalu mudah dirayu, dengan _bbuing bbuing_ sedikit saja ia sudah bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kalau member M akan lebih menantang terutama karena saingan utamanya ada disana, Tao. Ia juga merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Yixing dan Luhan jadi akan mempermudah rencananya. Bayangan Tao yang kesal selama liburan ini membuatnya puas.

Sehun tidak sadar jika rencananya bisa mengancam keharmonisan hubungan seseorang..

* * *

Sore ini dorm EXO M kedatangan seseorang. Pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya kini sedang duduk dilantai berkarpet diruang tengah dengan enam orang lain yang juga duduk mengelilinginya. Posisinya sekarang bagai tersangka kasus kejahatan yang sedang diintrogasi oleh polisi. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan koper disampingnya saat merasa tatapan orang-orang disekitar semakin tajam tiap detiknya.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun. Kau datang kesini tanpa izin keluargamu dan member K lainnya?"

Sebuah kesimpulan akhirnya dibuat oleh leader disana, Kris. Pagi ini menerima telpon dari rekan leadernya di Korea yang mengatakan jika maknae mereka hilang tanpa kabar. Mereka sudah menghubungi keluarganya berharap anak itu pulang kesana, tapi hal tersebut malah menambah kepanikan saat ia tak ada disana. Bahkan ibunya yang menangis histeris sudah bersiap melapor polisi. Untung saja Kris bergerak cepat segera menelpon Joonmyeon ketika mendengar pekikan Jongdae yang membuka pintu setengah jam yang lalu. Saat sosok yang membuat semua orang panik justru sudah berdiri disana lengkap dengan senyuman super manis ala Oh Sehun, dan berkata penuh keceriaan 'aku akan menghabiskan liburanku disini!' meski kesal tapi tidak bisa menutupi perasaan lega yang mereka rasakan. Hal baiknya, tidak terjadi hal buruk pada maknae yang paling putih ini.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuat kejutan, hyung." Sang tersangka, Oh Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan berkata dengan nada-yang seolah-menyesal. Karena sebenarnya adalah ia tidak menyesal, seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan menyesali rencananya yang berjalan lancar. Ya tentu saja rencana yang ia beri judul 'kabur dari dorm dan membuat semua orang panik'

"Aku tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Oh Sehun. Kau merencanakannya kan?"

Sial untuk seseorang yang bernama Huang Zitao disana. Sehun tidak pernah suka pada pemuda panda itu yang selalu bisa membaca semua rencananya. Oh tentu saja, ia sama liciknya dengan Sehun. Semua orang disana memandang terkejut pada Tao yang sejak tadi hanya menatap malas pada bocah bernama Oh Sehun. Menurut Tao, Sehun itu memang bocah. Mereka seperti menyadari sesuatu, Sehun dan sifat jahilnya yang tak terpisahkan.

"Itu tidak benar kan, Sehunie?" Minseok sebagai yang tertua disana merasa harus mengkonfirmasi hal ini. Sehun sudah keterlaluan kalau ini benar, Minseok bahkan melihat Luhan dan Yixing yang nyaris mati lemas saat mendengar kabar hilangnya Sehun. Sekarang saja mereka masih terlihat shock.

Sementara Sehun yang merasa sudah terpojok akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ia mengangkat kepala dan memberanikan diri memandang hyungdeul-nya. Mata hitamnya yang berkilat basah serta raut wajah paling memelas ia berikan, jika sudah seperti ini Sehun bertaruh tak ada lagi yang akan memojokkannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin setega itu sengaja membuat kalian khawatir, hyung!" dan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan suara bergetar itu klimaksnya. Membuat Sehun diterjang pelukan oleh Yixing dan Luhan. Ia juga bisa melihat raut bersalah Minseok yang telah ikut memojokannya tadi, juga Jongdae yang mengusap wajah penuh airmatanya. Kris yang menurutnya paling sulit ditaklukan sekarang menghela nafas penuh kelegaan.

Sehun membalas pelukan dua hyungnya dengan pandangan mata mengarah pada satu-satunya orang yang masih menatapnya tajam. Memberikan smirk yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Tao, seolah berkata 'kau kalah satu angka dariku, Panda' dan dibalas desis kekesalan oleh si panda. Tao tidak percaya dengan perkataan bocah albino itu karena hanya ia yang menyadari bahwa tak ada permintaan maaf disetiap kalimat Sehun tadi.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda dilihat dari banyaknya menu masakan Korea yang dimasak Yixing dibantu Minseok, alasannya adalah keberadaan Sehun. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Sehun adalah maknae kesayangan Mama EXO M itu, jadi wajar saja jika Yixing yang paling senang dengan kedatangan Sehun yang sempat menghebohkan internal EXO.

"Gege juga masak ttaekboki?" Tao memandang heran makanan berwarna kemerahan itu. Seingatnya, ttaekboki bukan makanan yang cocok dijadikan lauk makan malam.

"Itu buat camilan setelah makan, Taozi. Kyungsoo bilang Sehunie suka makan ttaekboki setelah makan malam." Penjelasan Yixing menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Tao, apalagi saat melihat orang yang kini duduk disebelah gege-nya itu tersenyum sambil mengumamkan 'terimakasih, hyung' dengan nada teramat manis. Cih, aegyo lama. Menurut Tao levelnya masih rendahan.

"Hal seperti itu tidak sehat, Sehun. Kau harus mulai menguranginya." Sekarang Tao bisa menyeringai pada Sehun karena ucapan Kris yang menurutnya adalah sebuah omelan. Hal ini membuat Tao yakin jika Kris gege-nya ada dipihaknya.

"Ttaekboki juga termasuk makan sehat kok, Kris." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pembelaan dari Yixing yang kini mulai menata makanan lain dimeja makan. Minseok sudah duduk manis dikursi samping Jongdae yang sedari tadi menatap antusias menu makan malam mereka.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja tidak baik makan malam terlalu banyak." Kris tidak mau kalah. Dan Tao memandang remeh Sehun. Seorang leader berada dipihaknya. Kali ini skor mereka satu sama.

"Kenapa? Takut gendut? Ya Tuhan, kamu ga bisa lihat badan Sehunie sekurus apa?" Yixing lebih sengit, dengan itu Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin ia menjaga kesehatan. Lihat Tao, makannya memang banyak tapi saat malam hari ia bisa mengontrolnya karena ia sadar makan malam itu tidak terlalu baik!" Tao bisa merasakan emosi gege tertingginya semakin naik. Tentu saja kesal jika kekasihnya selalu membela orang lain dihadapannya.

"Jangan membandingkan seseorang, Kris! Itu bisa menyinggung perasaan!" suara Yixing yang sejak tadi masih tenang kini juga mulai meninggi. Manatap galak Kris yang terdiam menahan emosi.

Dari dulu ia tidak terlalu menyukai keposesifan Yixing pada Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Kris kekasihnya disini. Kenapa yang dibela dan diperhatikan itu Sehun terus? Bahkan Kris tidak pernah bisa melupakan _papero game_ mereka tempo lalu.

"Hey both of you! Calm down, please. Can we start the dinner now?" Luhan mengambil alih percakapan yang mulai memanas ini. Heol! Ini hanya masalah makanan ringan bernama ttaekboki loh, kekanakan sekali sikap mereka. Dan omong-omong Luhan merasa keren sekali saat bicara dengan bahasa inggris tadi, masa bodo dengan grammar-nya yang penting ia terlihat keren.

Tapi berhasil, sepasang kekasih itu diam dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya dengan perasaan kesal. Member lainnya pun mengikuti. Namun dalam suasana yang berangsur tenang, dua orang termuda disana saling menatap tajam lengkap dengan seringai masing-masing.

"Hyung, sepertinya liburan kali ini akan jadi medan perang antar maknae." Jongdae berbisik pada Minseok disebelahnya, ia tidak sengaja melihat tatapan tajam Sehun-Tao tadi

"Ya, dan pasangan kekasih itu senjatanya."

.

.

.

...

?


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari. Dan suasana tetap belum membaik, malah semakin panas dengan adanya 'proposal' pisah kamar dari Yixing buat Kris semalam. Sang mama pilih tidur bareng anaknya yang paling putih, alasannya masih ingin melepas rindu(yang langsung dijawab decihan oleh Kris). Jadi berbekal guling, selimut, dan Ace, si papa tinggi mengungsi kekamar sebelah yang kosong. Hal ini dilihat sebagai peluang besar-besaran bagi Tao untuk tetap menjaga Kris dipihaknya, karena itu Tao menawarkan diri menemani gege-nya tidur. Dengan kalimat super manis nan menyentuh yang berbunyi 'Aku ga mau gege sendirian ditengah gelapnya malam' yang tentu saja disambut anggukan kepala tanda setuju. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manis dan manja milik maknae tertua EXO itu. Dia hanya belum tau saja seberapa licik pikiran dibalik kemanjaan disana. Jaman sekarang maknae bukan lagi identik dengan sikap polos. Tao dan Sehun sering berterimakasih pada sunbae mereka Kyuhyun, yang jadi pelopor evil maknae di dunia yang mengutamakan sopan santun pada orang tua.

.

Untung malamnya, sesudah makan malam dan sebelum pengajuan 'proposal' dari Yixing, mereka semua sudah membicarakan rencana untuk liburan kali ini. Sudah bisa ditebak sempat terjadi perdebatan sengit antara yang termuda disana, karena memang itu tujuan Sehun datang, membuat Tao kesal dengan membantah semua ucapannya. Yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan saja pendapat masing-masing maknae mereka mungkin hanya Jongdae yang sesekali ikut memberikan suaranya.

"Kita ke taman bermain yang paling terkenal di China saja, hyung."

"Ga mau! Mainstream sekali idemu itu. Mending kita ke pantai lagi saja, ge."

"Ih, nanti kulitku jadi hitam sepertimu bagaimana? Jangan pantai! Aku bilang juga kita ke taman bermain saja. Nanti kita ke rumah hantu atau naik rollercoster. Pasti seru~"

"Ngga akan!"

"Tenang saja aku akan menemanimu lagi seperti waktu itu kok, Panda. Yang waktu kamu nangis itu loh, terus aku ketawain deh. Hahaha"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Hahahahaha"

Yah seperti itu lah. Memang pada dasarnya mereka akan saling membantah, jadi tidak ada kata setuju disana. Untungnya lagi disana masih ada orang normal yang bisa berpikir lurus, Minseok misalnya. Si tetua mengajukan pendapat tentang tidak berlibur ditempat-tempat yang ramai, karena resiko ketauan fans akan sangat besar. Lalu Jongdae menambahkan dengan pekikan suara lengkingnya.

"PIKNIK!"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, memikirkan satu kata yang diteriakan lead vocal mereka. Dan Yixing jadi orang pertama yang menyetujuinya.

"Tidak buruk. Ada taman dekat sini yang bagus tapi tidak terlalu ramai, aku dan Kris sering kesana."

"Nah kan, ketauan sering kencan diam-diam." Itu Luhan yang bicara, dengan tampang menggoda. Alisnya yang dinaikturunkan. Langsung disambut lemparan tisu dari Yixing.

Sehun melihat ini sebagai peluangnya untuk tetap jadi maknae manis kesayangan mama disini. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat tangan dan dengan semangat berteriak, "Aku setuju!" disusul Minseok dan Luhan yang meneriakkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kita akan piknik ditaman saja untuk liburan kali ini? Kau bagaimana, Taozi? Setuju?"

Sang leader lagi-lagi yang membuat kesimpulan dari hasil rapat malam ini. Tapi dirasa masih ada member yang belum menyumbangkan suara, ia masih harus mempertanyakan lagi. Tao menganggukan kepalanya, meski wajahnya masih tertekuk kesal. Oh Sehun itu benar-benar..

"Baiklah. Kita piknik ditaman besok."

.

.

Yixing dan Minseok sedang membuat makanan yang akan jadi bekal piknik mereka, saat Tao dengan mata yang nyaris masih terpejam berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Ia hampir tertidur lagi jika saja Yixing tidak meletakkan segelas penuh susu vanilla dihadapannya.

"Minum susumu dan cepat cuci muka. Lalu tolong gege bangunkan Sehunie ya, Tao."

Merasakan rambutnya yang diacak lembut, Tao mengangguk kecil. Meraih gelas didepan dan mulai menikmati susu pagi buatan 'mama'nya. Masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari semua ucapan yang tadi ia dengar.

Baru setelah susu digelas itu sudah tak tersisa, ia memastikan lagi apa yang tadi diperintah oleh Yixing, "Gege menyuruhku apa tadi?"

"Bangunkan Sehunie, Tao." Jawaban lembut dari Yixing, maklum dengan keadaan maknae-nya yang masih setengah sadar tadi. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggulung nasi isi untuk dijadikan kimbab. Sementara Minseok berkutat dengan makanan yang semalam sempat membuat heboh, ttaekboki.

Tao sudah akan menolak perintah gege-nya itu, sebelum sebuah ide tentang 'cara membangunkan sang rival' muncul diotaknya. Tanpa bicara lagi ia segera melesat kekamar Kris-Yixing yang semalam menjadi tempat Sehun bergelung mimpi.

"Semoga tidak ada keributan lagi karena suruhanmu itu, Xing."

Minseok dengan firasat buruknya yang jarang meleset.

.

"Apa kita harus membawa bola basket?"

Kemunculan sang leader didapur membuat dua orang disana terlonjak kaget, makanan yang sedang serius mereka susun dalam wadahnya nyaris saja jatuh. Hal itu menyebabkan Kris mendapatkan death glare pertamanya pagi ini.

"Ga bisa permisi dulu ya, Kris?" member tertua yang biasanya diam dan sabar saja sampai galak begitu, yang ditegur hanya menggaruk ujung kepalanya salang tingkah.

"Bawa saja. Disana memang ada lapangan basket kan? Kita bisa sekalian bermain nanti."

"Oke."

Dan dengan begitu, Kris langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menatap Yixing yang sudah memberikan jawaban padanya. Yixing yang memang cuek ya biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan Minseok yang orangnya cukup peka. Biasanya dari pagi juga Kris sudah mengeluarkan jurus genitnya pada Yixing, misalnya merengek dengan menggelikannya untuk diberi morning kiss dari pacarnya itu. Ieuw..

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Tidak tau. Mungkin dia marah aku minta tuker kamar dengan Sehunie. Kekanakkan."

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK MARAH DIUSIR SAMA PACAR SENDIRI!"

Suara berat yang menggelegar seantero dorm itu tentu saja bukan milik Minseok yang bertanya tadi. Kris yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan didapur, kehilangan kesabarannya juga. Dan kali ini berhasil merubuhkan susunan kimbab yang sudah hampir tertata rapi. Minseok sweetdrop, sementara Yixing melangkah cepat untuk menemukan si tinggi berambut pirang yang menurutnya cari masalah pagi-pagi.

BRUK

Mendadak hening setelah suara sesuatu yang jatuh dengan keras. Yixing yang sudah hampir menjambak rambut pirang Kris juga terdiam. Kini malah melempar pandangan pada sang calon korban. Yang Kris artikan sebagai pertanyaan 'apa itu?'

"GEGE SEHUN TERPELESET DIKAMAR MANDI!"

Firasat buruk tetua disana nyatanya benar. Keributan benar-benar terjadi dikamar yang semalam Sehun tempati. Awal saat semua member masuk, Tao sudah ribut dengan kalimat-kalimat penjelasan yang menyatakan jika ini bukan ulahnya beserta kronologi kejadiannya. Lalu disusul rintihan memilukan korban saat Kris dan Minseok membantunya keluar kamar mandi yang memang ada dikamar ini, untuk berbaring diranjang (Sehun sudah memakai pakaian lengkap). Setelah itu berlanjut dengan kepanikan Yixing yang terus menanyakan keadaan Sehun, kecepatannya sampai enam pertanyaan per tiga puluh detik.

"Sehunie, gapapa? Ada yang sakit? Dimana yang sakit? Kepalamu terbentur tidak? Apa kita perlu langsung ke dokter? Ini berapa, Sehun?" lengkap dengan jari telunjuknya yang berdiri tegak tepat didepan mata Sehun. Tangan satunya yang bebas menggenggam tangan kanan milik Sehun erat.

Dari enam pertanyaan hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang mampu dijawab karena Sehun yang terus meringis, "Satu, Hyung."

"Kakimu terkilir ya?" Luhan yang pertama kali menyadari pandangan Sehun yang mengarah pada pergelangan kaki kirinya. Karena posisinya yang paling dekat dengan kaki kiri Sehun, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Jongdae segera meraihnya dan sudah pasti menghasilkan jerit kesakitan dari Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan, Kim Jongdae." Mendengar Sehun menjerit seperti itu, membuat Yixing ikut meringis juga. Dia yang paling hapal bagaimana rasanya cedera.

"Ada memarnya, hyung." Rona biru kehijauan memang terlihat jelas dikulit Sehun yang sangat putih. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yixing saat kakinya kembali tersentuh. Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya lebih untuk menahan tangis, mengingat rivalnya masih ada disini. Meski suaranya sudah tidak terdengar lagi sejak penjelasan buru-burunya tadi.

"A aku akan mengambil krim pereda nyeri, ge."

Tao yang hanya menatap cemas di sudut ruangan, dengan cepat menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Seolah memang mengerti jika Sehun yang manja dan cengeng itu tak ingin dilihat sedang menangis olehnya.

Dan benar saja real maknae EXO menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yixing untuk menumpahkan airmatanya disana, ketika Luhan yang memang sempat belajar fisioterapis saat bermain bola dulu, mulai memijat pergelangan kakinya.

"Ssss.. Yixing hyung, pikniknya jangan dibatalkan."

"Kenapa memang? Kamu terluka gini."

"Tao bilang dia sangat senang dan bersemangat buat piknik hari ini."

.

.

.

...

?

* * *

disini akan lebih fokus kehubungan sehun-tao yang khas saudara, ribut tapi saling membutuhkan ya gitu (hanya brothership, ga lebih)  
dan karna saya hard shippernya KRAY yg udah pasti ga tahan kalo tuh momen orang dua dianggurin..

terus sebenernya inspirasi utamanya bukan dari EXO loh tapi dari keposesifan kim himchan sama moon jongup-nya dan bang yongguk sama choi junhong-nya..  
ga kenal mereka? coba search di mbah gugel -_-  
hubungan mereka sama banget kaya yixing dengan sehun terus kris dengan tao.. semacam orangtua dengan anak kesayangan masing-masing..

masih mau dilajut?


	3. Chapter 3 : Rival? Or

chapter ini agak sedikit melenceng dari ide awal cerita, bakalan fokus ke huntao-nya..  
eh iya saya merasa dikutuk sehunie, karna sekarang kaki kiri saya beneran cedera kaya dia di sini jd saya orang yang paling mengerti seorang ohse/?  
gapapa siapa tau bisa nangis di bahu yixing mama juga~

* * *

.

.

Liburan kali ini bagi EXO M benar-benar diisi dengan kebersamaan mereka yang tenang. Menikmati semilir angin yang masih tergolong sejuk untuk jadi awal musim panas. Dua orang tua imut-Minseok dan Luhan- menikmati ttaekboki dengan khitmat, lalu ada Jongdae yang sibuk memotong apel, sementara Kris mengkhayati buku bacaannya dalam posisi berbaring dengan paha Yixing sebagai alas kepalanya(entah sejak kapan mereka kembali berdamai mesra begitu), lalu yang termuda hanya fokus pada limpahan makanan lezat hasil kerja Yixing dan Minseok.

Keputusan Oh Sehun seperti sudah jadi hal absolut diliburan kali ini. Permintaan tentang piknik yang tidak boleh dibatalkan, contohnya. Yixing yang memang tidak kuat iman untuk hal-hal yang berbau aegyo, tidak tega menolak permintaan itu. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, bukan taman ujung komplek yang lumayan sepi, tapi mereka hanya menggelar tikar dan menata bekal piknik di balkon apartment dorm. Ini jalan tengah yang diambil Kris, mengingat cedera Sehun yang cukup parah- menurut Luhan si fisioterapis dadakan. Demi menghindari hal yang lebih buruk serta bayangan seseorang yang mengklaim diri sebagai big mama EXO mengamuk di Korea sana ketika tau anak yang dititipkannya tidak baik-baik saja. Lagipula menurut Kris yang terpenting itu bukan tempatnya tapi kebersamaan yang mereka rasakan.

Dan omong-omong, Sehun menyuruh Yixing merahasiakan alasan utamanya minta piknik tetap dilanjut. Hello, dia masih punya harga diri yang harus diselamatkan dari sang rival.

"Hyung, tambah chicken katsu-nya lagi." Si tokoh utama berkulit pucat mengulurkan piring plastiknya yang sudah kosong, yang dia makan hanya satu menu itu saja. Jongdae yang duduknya paling dekat dengan sepiring chicken katsu tampak ragu, menatap si katsu dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kenapa, hyung?" masih belum menjawab. Jongdae sekarang malah menambahkan Tao kedalam daftar pandangnya.

"Itu, Sehunie. Sebenarnya ini jatah Tao, dia belum makan sama sekali katsu-nya sedangkan kau kan sudah makan lima potong sendiri."

Hening. Kini semua menatap clueless pada pria yang tadi bicara. Apa? Ini bukan hal yang salah kan? Jongdae hanya ingin bersikap adil.

"Tak apa, Jongdae hyung. Sehun bisa menghabiskan semuanya." Nada tenang yang terucap dari Tao menghasilkan berbagai ekspresi terkejut diwajah yang lain. Ini seorang Huang Zitao mengalah pada Oh Sehun loh, terdengar luarbiasa kan?

Ini yang habis jatuh kan Sehun, kenapa yang kepalanya seperti terbentur itu Tao?

Hanya satu yang terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap memindahkan katsu yang tersisa ke piringnya, lalu mulai mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Oh Sehun tampak sangat menikmati jatah chicken katsu Tao. Padahal pikirannya sibuk menebak-nebak rencana terselubung apa yang pemuda panda itu akan lakukan dibalik sikap manisnya ini.

Yang Sehun tidak sadari, seseorang tengah menatap penuh perhatian padanya. Rasanya lega melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang tadi mendominasi kini sudah menghilang.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, seseorang itu adalah sang rival. Huang Zitao.

.

.

'JADI BENERAN SEHUN CEDERA DISANA?'

"Iya, Joonmyeon, tapi tidak parah.."

'YA TAPI TETAP SAJA NAMANYA CEDERA ITU ARTINYA DIA TERLUKA KAN? AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG PADAMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA, KRIS!'

"Oke ini memang salahku, jadi tolong berhenti berteriak, Kim Joonmyeon."

'Sekarang keadaannya bagaimana?'

"Sudah lebih baik, kau lupa kami punya fisioterapis disini?"

'Siapa?'

"Luhan, tentu saja."

'Dia tidak bisa dipercaya, Kris. Kalian harus tetap membawa Sehunie kedokter tulang..'

"Sehun tidak patah tulang, demi Tuhan."

'Aku tidak mau tau, Sehunie harus segera dibawa kedokter apapun itu yang pastinya terbaik. Kedengarannya memang sepele tapi kalau gara-gara cedera Sehun kehilangan nafsu makan, lalu depresi lalu..'

"Sssssszzzzzsssshhhhh, Kim? Ssssszzzz.. sinyalnya jelek nih sssssshhhhzzzzz bye!"

PIP

Sambungan telpon terputus. Kris menatap penuh prihatin kearah smartphone Luhan, hanya sesaat, sebelum memberikan lirikan maut pada si pemilik ponsel. Amukan Joonmyeon berawal darinya. Luhan yang biasa bergosip ria dengan Baekhyun di Korea sana, tidak tahan untuk tidak bercerita tentang Hot News Dorm EXO M di pagi ini. Yang dilirik tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah aku ingin membeli bubble tea dulu, hehehe. MINSEOK CEPAT IKUT AKU!"

Dengan itu Luhan ngacir setelah menyambar ponselnya ditangan Kris. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah tergesa. Itu Minseok dengan tampang paniknya saat mendengar namanya diteriaki begitu. Dia berhenti sebentar disamping sang leader, tapi segera berlari lagi ketika asap hitam tak kasat mata menguar dari tubuh tinggi disampingnya.

"Dasar peri gossip!"

.

.

Sudah memang begitu saja acara piknik mereka hari ini. Seperti itu saja Kris sudah dapat amukan dari seseorang. Mungkin akan mulai dipikirkan lagi 'rencana liburan part 2' karena hari bebas mereka masih cukup banyak kedepannya. Setelah beberes alat piknik mereka dibalkon tadi, member yang pada dasarnya hyper sudah langsung berhamburan keluar dari dorm. Merasa kurang puas dengan menghabiskan hari libur yang berharga jika tidak menikmati dunia luar. Setelah insiden kaburnya Luhan yang membawa Minseok, disusul dengan perginya Jongdae yang katanya mau bertemu salah satu temannya yang sedang berada di China. Tersisa empat orang yang paling malas bergerak. Pengecualian untuk Sehun yang memang tak boleh banyak bergerak dulu.

Tao sedang cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah absurd menjijikkan dari dua ekor-entah-apa-itu di televisi, dari judulnya sih 'Larva' tapi entah hewan mana yang mau punya anak dengan bentuk dan tingkahnya begitu, Tao tidak peduli juga. Dia tidak sendirian diruang tengah dorm, ada dua orang lainnya disana. Sehun yang anteng duduk selonjoran berdampingan dengannya di lantai berkarpet merah, kaki kirinya yang dibebat perban disangga dengan bantal sofa. Si Maknae satu ini sibuk dengan ponselnya, mulai mencibir Tao yang terlihat kekanakan karna nonton kartun.

"Berisik. Kaya anak kecil saja nonton kartun."

Tao mengernyit. Oh Sehun itu tidak mengerti sekali Tao yang sedang tidak mood bertengkar hari ini.

"Biar saja! Masalah sekali buatmu?! Memang main game tidak kekanakkan apa?"

"Siapa yang sedang main game?"

"Kamu lah. Siapa lagi yang megang gadget sekarang?"

"Sok tau! Aku ga lagi main game!"

"Lalu?"

"Download wallpaper terbaru Spongebob."

Bodo amat. Tao tidak bicara lagi dan kembali fokus pada si duo larva di tv. Miris sendiri, punya rival kok nyerempet idiot.

Masih ada satu orang lagi diruang tengah, si leader merangkap papa dari galaxy, Kris. Pria berambut pirang itu duduk cantik disofa, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai bundar miliknya. Masih melanjutkan bukunya yang belum selesai dia baca, penasaran dengan akhir kisah si tokoh dalam buku berjudul 'How to Ride Your Unicorn'. Jangan pernah tanya itu buku tentang apa, judulnya saja sudah ambigu gitu. Kris serius sekali membaca buku hingga bisa mengabaikan segala keributan yang terjadi antar dua termuda disana.

"Kok mereka mirip Sehunie dan Taozi sih."

Suara lembut Yixing menyelamatkan polusi suara diruang tengah. Dia baru selesai cuci piring bekas piknik tadi. Entahlah, Yixing terkadang heran posisinya di EXO itu kan lead dance tapi kok malah seringnya berkecimpung di dunia per'mama'an.

"Maksudnya, hyung?" perhatian Sehun teralih pada kalimat yang diucapkan Yixing, Tao juga menatap heran gege-nya. Hanya Kris yang terlihat acuh. Cerita yang dibacanya hampir klimaks sih.

Yang ditanya mendudukkan diri disamping pria berambut pirang, matanya fokus menatap ke layar datar tv. Tak lama, fokusnya berubah pada si duo maknae yang duduk dibawahnya. "Kuda yang di tv itu, mirip kalian berdua." Lengkap dengan gerakan menunjuk tv dengan dagu.

"Kuda?" Sehun dan Tao berpikir keras sambil memandang lekat tv, mencari sosok kuda yang dibilang Yixing. "Yang mana, ge?" Tao sampai menyipitkan mata pandanya.

"Itu loh yang belang-belang kuning sama satunya belang merah."

Sehun datar. Tao lemas.

"Itu mah bukan kuda, Yixing hyung. Judulnya saja Larva, mereka tokoh utamanya jadi ya mereka larva. Hyung bagaimana sih?!"

"Oh."

Apa? Bukan urusan Yixing juga tentang spesies asli si belang kuning dan belang merah itu. Melirik Kris disampingnya yang tampak tak peduli, Yixing merebahkan dirinya disofa menjadikan paha pacarnya sebagai bantal. Pantas saat piknik tadi Kris ga gerak sama sekali diposisi begini, nyaman sih.

Dua orang lain yang melihat adegan lovey-dovey mereka, blushing sendiri. Pasangan 'orangtua' mereka ini kalau mesra bikin iri seisi dunia, tapi saat bertengkar bisa bikin keadaan sekitarnya nyaris sama dengan di Gaza sana. Mencekam.

"Hyung, maksudnya bilang kami mirip si larva apa?" Sehun mengutarakan penasarannya, sementara Tao lebih tertarik melanjutkan acara nontonnya meski telinga tetap siap mendengar sebuah jawaban.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum melihat raut super kepo dari maknae-nya. Imut sekali mereka jika sedang tenang begini, "Mirip kalian. Bersaing dan bertengkar dalam hal apapun, tapi intinya tetap saja saling membutuhkan bahkan melindungi satu sama lain."

Meski benci mengakuinya, mau bagaimana lagi. Hubungan mereka memang seperti itu selama ini. Ck Yixing mama yang tahu segalanya.

.

.

Sudah satu jam keheningan melanda, hanya sesekali suara tawa Tao terdengar karna tayangan kartun larva-nya belum habis. Sehun juga sudah ikut nonton (baterai ponselnya habis jadi ditunda dulu acara download mendownload-nya) berusaha mengontrol tawanya agar tak terlihat se-childish manusia panda yang kadang sampe gegulingan ketawa. Yixing pulas tidur, masih dengan paha Kris yang jadi bantalnya. Kris sendiri semakin serius membaca bukunya yang akan selesai dalam sepuluh halaman lagi.

"Sehun?" akhirnya terdengar satu kata, Tao melirik si pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya saat muncul nama-nama pengisi suara kartun yang ditontonnya. Tanda bahwa kisah si duo larva sudah selesai untuk hari ini.

"Apaan?" yang dipanggil mencoba acuh, meski nyatanya seluruh perhatiaannya terfokus pada Tao.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kamu lagi meledekku?"

"Siapa yang meledek?"

"Kamu. Mau meledek keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini kan?"

"APAAN SIH!" Bikin emosi saja. Demi Tuhan deh, Tao sama sekali ga punya niat kaya apa yang dibilang Sehun.

Teriakan itu bahkan membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, hanya untuk memastikan Yixing yang tertidur dipangkuannya tidak terbangun. Pacarnya itu semalam tidur larut dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, kan kasihan. Alis ulat bulunya menukik heran, perasaan tadi damai-damai saja, ditinggal tidur 'mama'-nya jadi liar lagi.

"Mengalah padaku, itu misimu hari ini kan? Agar aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan dan tidak berguna." Tatapan sengit super tajam yang diberikan Sehun, membuat Tao merasa amat terganggu. Rasanya sampai ingin menangis. Apa selama ini sikapnya sejahat itu?

"OH SEHUN!" meski kembali berteriak, terdengar jelas suaranya yang bergetar. Kali ini Kris menatap Tao dan melihat raut penuh kekecewaan disana. Yixing sudah mengerjab, tanda mulai bangun.

"Sehun Tao, berhenti."

Bahkan perintah seorang leader terabaikan. Kris memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa? Mengaku saja jika senang melihatku tidak berdaya begini."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu."

Sehun masih belum menyadari pemuda panda didepannya yang akan menangis. Tatapan matanya justru semakin tajam. Sebenarnya, ini cara lain seorang Oh Sehun menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kecerobohan yang membuatnya menyedihkan, bukan Tao atau siapapun.

Dan saat kesadaran Yixing telah sepenuhnya, Tao kembali buka suara.

"Harusnya.. kamu belajar membedakan mana musuh yang membencimu dan mana saudara yang menyayangimu."

Perginya Tao dari ruang tengah menjadi tanda Sehun memahami sesuatu. Saat ini, dirinya yang sepenuhnya salah.

Tapi bukankah laki-laki memang punya harga diri dan keegoisan yang tinggi?

.

.

.

"Kris.."

"Apa?"

"Susul Taozi sana, biar aku yang bicara dengan Sehun."

"Siap, mama~"

"Aku ga pernah sudi punya anak kaya kamu!"

"Lah aku kan suamimu."

"CEPAT SUSUL TAO!"

.

.

.

?

* * *

Udah pada liat mv zhang liyin? Tao nya ganteng mampus dih malah rambutnya ikutan item kaya mamanya! Liatnya mupeng sendiri -_-  
terus itu kartun yang dimaksud pada tau kan ya?

**terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau review~**  
**maaf belum sempet balesinnnya ya, kalian yang terbaik dari 600an orang yang udah baca ini! hehehe  
yang favorite sama follow juga terimakasih, setidaknya saya tau masih ada yg nunggu nih ff..  
**

Review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mission

Cklek

Disaat yang sama dari dua ruangan yang berbeda, pintu terbuka memunculkan dua laki-laki dewasa dengan tampang frustasinya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan hanya menghela nafas, keduanya sama-sama menoleh melakukan kontak mata dalam satu garis lurus. "Tao tidak bicara apapun, ia hanya nangis lalu tidur." Dengan langkah yang diseret malas, Kris berjalan mendekati Yixing yang juga baru keluar dari kamar sebelah(kamarnya dan Yixing yang sekarang jadi kamar Sehun dan Yixing, uh) dengan raut wajah yang tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Sehun juga diam saja. Dia malah suruh aku keluar, katanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Lagi, Yixing menambah helaan nafas berat di akhir ucapannya. Ia masih shock sebenarnya saat tadi Oh Sehun kesayangannya secara halus mengusirnya. Rasanya jiwa seorang 'mama'nya sedikit terluka saat ini.

"Banyak gaya sekali anak itu, sudah salah tidak mau minta maaf." Kris bersungut kesal sambil matanya manatap tajam pintu coklat dibelakang Yixing, seakan ingin melubangi pintu yang kini tertutup rapat dan didalamnya tersembunyi sosok 'kesayangan' pacarnya.

Yixing yang mendengar itu mengeryit tak suka, dengan sedikit jinjit, ia menarik poni pirang Kris yang mulai panjang itu "Jangan sembarangan ngomong kalo gatau masalah mereka sebenernya! Kalimatmu malah bisa memperparah keadaan."

"Ampun deh, aku mendengar sendiri Sehun yang cari ribut dengan Tao. Taozi hanya bertanya baik-baik tentang keadaan Sehun, tapi Sehun yang kelewat sensitive justru menuduhnya sedang mengejek keadaannya. Berpikir objektif, Yixing, siapa yang salah disini?"

Diam sebentar. Sudah biasa memang bagi Yixing berpikir lebih lama untuk memproses hal-hal yang rumit dan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan orang didepannya memang terlalu cepat dan membingungkan.

"Mmm, benar seperti itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Kris dengan tampang datarnya mengangguk malas, dalam hati ia yakin seratus persen jika pacarnya yang manis itu tak akan mempercayai ucapannya sepenuhnya. Sifat dua orang itu memang tak beda jauh menurut Kris.

Saat kuku jari telunjuknya mulai digigiti sendiri jadi tanda jika seorang Zhang Yixing tengah berpikir keras. Mengabaikan individu lain yang menatapnya gemas, teringat dengan buku berjudul ambigu yang tadi ia baca.

.

"Hyung, sirup dikulkas habis ya? Aku kan ingin minum yang manis-manis."

Suara cempreng Kim Jongdae terdengar mengganggu kinerja otak Yixing yang sedang berpikir. Jadi jalan tengahnya Yixing berhenti dulu memikirkan soal masalah para anggota termuda itu, dan memilih berjalan menghampiri Jongdae yang tadi seperti merengek. Yap, bertambah lagi satu orang yang harus diatasi. Sementara si pacar berambut pirang mengikuti Yixing dalam diam.

Sampai didaerah dapur, tanpa bicara lagi Yixing segera membuka kulkas untuk melihat isinya. Dan seperti dugaannya, banyak persediaan bahan makanan maupun minuman mereka yang sudah habis. Ia kembali menghela nafas dengan kasar. Masa bodo dengan kadar oksigen yang sepertinya akan menipis jika ia terus-terusan bernafas dengan boros begitu, yang Yixing tau, tak ada hal yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya saat ini.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan dua pria lain yang hampir ia lupakan keberadaannya disana. Jongdae yang mukanya tampak menyedihkan karena gagal minum sirup malam ini, juga Kris yang wajahnya lempeng-lempeng saja. Ditatapnya Kris cukup lama dengan serius, "Kris, bagi uang buat belanja bulanan."

Wajah yang tadi lempeng-lempeng saja itu kini berangsur cemberut dengan tidak elitnya, "Kenapa harus aku yang mengeluarkan uang? Minta menejer hyung sana." Kris mengabaikan desisan Jongdae disebelah seperti 'pelit sekali sih'.

"Yang suamiku itu kamu atau menejer hyung?"

Dengan kalimat yang diucapkan lengkap dengan raut memelasnya, Yixing mendapatkan keinginan pertamanya hari ini. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Kris dengan lancar membuka dompet kulit berwarna hitamnya dan mengeluarkan kartu tipis mengkilat yang punya pengaruh besar dalam pergerakan ekonomi dunia, si credit card tercinta.

"Yey! Aku belanja besok pagi saja~" setelah menyambar cepat sang kartu kredit yang bahkan baru saja keluar dari 'sarang'nya, Yixing segera berjalan riang menuju kamarnya. Berniat tidur dan mungkin mencoba bicara lagi dengan Sehun.

Kris pasrah saat Jongdae disampingnya berkata yang sedikit nyelekit sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Kris hyung ga punya pendirian sama sekali." Abis gimana, wibawanya sebagai seorang leader memang selalu jatuh ditangan seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Suara lembut Yixing nyatanya mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun terlonjak, ya memang tadi pikirannya sempat tak bersama raganya yang tengah berbaring nyaman diranjang. Mendapati Yixing berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum membuatnya tersenyum juga, jahat sekali Sehun jika sampai mengabaikan senyuman manis hyungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu.." hanya sekedar gumaman setuju, lalu Sehun menggeser posisinya saat dirasa Yixing akan duduk di tepi single bad miliknya eh milik Kris. Hyungnya itu masih terus tersenyum menatapnya. Sehun jadi ingin ngumpetin Yixing di bawah selimutnya supaya bisa terus disenyumin sampe pagi.

"Memikirkan sesuatu ya? Atau bisa disebut seseorang?"

Tapi Sehun berubah pikiran saat kini senyum manis hyungnya malah jadi menyebalkan dengan nada menggoda yang ditambahkan. Setau Sehun juga hyungnya yang kale mini memang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan jika sifat jahilnya keluar. Tanya saja pada Kris yang walaupun statusnya pacar tapi tetap jadi korban utama kejahilan Yixing.

Dengan tampang datarnya Sehun menjawab malas, "Seekor panda lebih tepatnya."

Jawaban Sehun malah membuat Yixing cekikikan sendiri. Baginya gaya berantem maknae mereka itu cute sekali. Tadi saja bersikap sok dewasa dengan bilang 'butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan semuanya' tapi ujung-ujungnya juga butuh orang lain buat curhat. Ck, anak zaman sekarang banyak sekali gengsinya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Yixing kini bisa ikut berbaring diranjang yang ditempati Sehun. Wajah anak itu masih datar seakan tak ada hal apapun yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi nyatanya dia punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan. Dan Yixing tau itu.

"Kris bilang Tao langsung tidur setelah nangis." Yixing mulai memancing, tatapannya tak lepas menanti respon apa yang akan diberikan pemuda berpiyama biru ini. Tapi mungkin ini kali pertama Yixing merasa kecewa pada seorang Oh Sehun saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan.

"Kenapa juga dia harus nangis? Sifat cengengnya itu semakin menjadi saja."

Tak ada lagi senyuman manis yang tadi Yixing pamerkan. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah kaku dan terkesan sangat serius. Sehun merinding.

"Meski hyung selalu ada dipihakmu, tapi untuk kali ini hyung tak akan membelamu. Karena disini jelas kamu yang salah bersikap seperti itu pada Tao." Setiap kata yang diucapkan hyungnya itu terdengar tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Lagipula Sehun sama sekali tak berniat membantahnya.

"Aku tau hyung. Aku tak akan memintamu untuk membelaku saat ini."

Suaranya yang lirih seiring dengan kepalanya yang semakin ia tundukan. Sehun menatap lurus pada kaki kirinya yang masih dibebat, ini yang sebenarnya ia benci. Karena cedera semua hal yang telah ia rencanakan disini jadi berantakan. Beberapa misi yang ia dan Tao sudah persiapkan untuk liburan kali ini juga pasti akan gagal. Sehun pikir tak akan ada senang-senang dengan rekan maknae-nya di liburan ini. Semua salahnya, seratus persen salahnya. Dan Sehun sendiri tak pernah membenarkan sikapnya tadi pada Tao.

Jika sudah begini, mana tega Yixing memarahinya lagi. Sehun masih belum menyadari hyungnya yang kembali tersenyum sampai saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya, "Dengan kata lain kamu mengaku salah?"

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, terlihat imut sekali dimata Yixing. Bikin gemasa sendiri. Telapak tangan Yixing masih berada dikepala Sehun, mengusapnya lembut "Lebih tepatnya aku memang bersalah, hyung."

Yah akhirnya Yixing harus sadar juga tak selamanya maknae mereka bersikap kekanakkan. Seperti Sehun saat ini, mengakui kesalahan sendiri itu bahkan bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan orang dewasa sekalipun. Yixing bangkit untuk kembali duduk ditepi ranjang, dengan masih menghadap Sehun tentunya.

"Lalu apa misimu selanjutnya?" mata Yixing kembali berbinar antusias. Membuat Sehun bengong sendiri, seingatnya hanya kalangan maknae yang tau istilah 'misi' sebenarnya.

"Hyung tau tentang 'misi' ? " keterkejutan Sehun menghasilkan seringai langka diwajah hyungnya.

"Seseuatu yang sering kalian rencanakan pada kami kan? Jongin yang kasih tau."

Oh. Ingatkan Sehun untung menculik salah satu puppy-nya si pengkhianat Kim Jongin saat pulang ke Korea nanti.

"Kamu berniat meminta maaf pada Tao kan?" suara hyungnya berhasil mengintrupsi pikiran Sehun yang penuh ide untuk menyiksa Jongin nanti. Ia kembali mengerjap, memproses ulang pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Hmm minta maaf ya? Kedengarannya keren. Orang dewasa harus melakukannya.

"Ya, aku akan minta maaf."

Yixing memekik heboh, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengacak gemas rambut 'anak'nya. "Joonmyeon harus mentraktirku karena bisa membuatmu jadi penurut begini."

"Maksudnya, hyung?"

"Maksudnya, memang hanya kalian saja yang punya misi. Kami para hyung juga punya misi tersendiri pada kalian."

Ini darurat. Ia benar-benar harus segera berdamai dengan rivalnya kali ini. Hyungdeul yang ternyata juga melakukan misi harus segera mereka atasi. Bisa-bisa berantakan semua rencana invasi yang mereka akan lakukan.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu kamar dengan susah payah, secara tangan kanannya sibuk membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan sisa pizza yang yang tadi dibeli Jongdae sebagai oleh-oleh. Niatnya mau dijadiin cemilan sebelum tidur. Untuk sementara lupakan duu kalimatnya waktu itu yang bilang tentang tidak sehatnya ngemil di malam hari. Salahkan saja Jongdae yang membeli pizza sebagai oleh-oleh.

Disalah satu ranjang Tao masih bergelung dibawah selimut, Kris menghampirinya. Susu vanilla yang ia bawa memang untuk Tao. Ayolah, minum susu itu kan bukan gaya Kris sekali.

"Gege tau kamu belum tidur. Ini minum susumu dulu."

Perlahan gumpalan rambut hitam beserta kepalanya muncul dari balik selimut. Menampilkan keadaan mengenaskan seorang Huang Zitao. Mata pandanya yang sembab dan merah jadi semakin sipit, rambutnya yang baru ganti warna jadi hitam mencuat acak kemana-mana. Uh, Tao bersumpah tak akan pernah mengambil selca dengan keadaan begini.

"Jelek sekali mukamu itu! Cepat habiskan!" mendengar kritikan sadis dari sang visual EXO, Tao dengan segera menaikan selimut birunya sampai kebatas mata. Menyembunyikan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Kris meletakkan segelas susu itu ke meja nakas, sementara kotak pizza tetap ia pegang.

"Ini bikinan Kris ge?" suara Tao yang terdengar serak jadi terdengar menyedihkan. Kris meringis sendiri, biasanya anak ini kan punya power suara yang suka bikin rusuh pagi-pagi. Setipe dengan Baekhyun di Korea sana.

"Iya, habiskan ya." Kris menjawab lembut. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sang maknae yang kini mulai bangkit untuk duduk dengan masih disibukkan oleh selimut agar sebisa mungkin menutupi titik terendah ketampanan wajahnya. Mulai besok Tao mesti standby kacamata hitam dan masker pokoknya.

"Aku takut sakit perut ah, kan yang biasanya bikin Yixing ge. Apa Yixing ge juga marah padaku?"

Suaranya yang kian mengecil diakhir membuat keadaannya jadi terlihat semakin menyedihkan dimata Kris. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa-apaan tentang sakit perut itu? Dikira Kris gegenya sangat bodoh apa sampe bikin susu yang benar saja tidak bisa, "Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, Taozi. Yixing tidak membuatnya karena tadi gege bilang kamu sudah tidur. Lagian ak ada yang marah padamu disini."

Kris duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya, menatap Tao yang tadi ia dengar menggumam kecil "Tapi Sehun sedang marah padaku." Setelah itu dia kembali melamun. Dalam hati Kris mulai merutuki liburan panjang nan langka mereka jadi rumit dan penuh drama begini. Memang semua berawal dari kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, tapi Kris masih punya hati untuk tak menyalahkan maknae mereka yang satu itu.

"Mengerti apa yang dirasakan orang lain itu memang sulit."

Pusat perhatian Tao sepenuhnya beralih ada Kris yang mulai bicara dengan nada serius, tak ada yang bisa membantah jika salah satu dari leader mereka tengah serius begini. Tao diam, menunggu sang gege melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sedekat apapun kita, pasti ada saat dimana kita tak bisa mengerti maksud satu sama lain."

"Jadi menurut Kris ge, aku ga bisa ngerti apa yang dirasaiin Sehun sekarang?"

"Tidak. Justru Sehun yang tidak mengerti rasa khawatirmu padanya kan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil saat Tao mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Yah kesalahpahaman itu memang hal kecil yang bisa jadi sangat rumit.

"Tapi gege juga ga bisa membenarkan sikapmu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tau maksudmu yang sebenarnya jika yang kamu tunjukkan justru hal yang berkebalikan? Singkatnya, kalian saling menyayangi tapi bersikeras untuk saling membenci."

Dengan santainya Kris melahap pizza setelah selesai bicara. Mengabaikan kondisi maknae-nya yang tertegun. Tao benci ini, ketika hal yang terdengar menyebalkan justru menjadi sesuatu yang nyata dihidupnya. Lagipula selama ini ia dan Sehun atau dulu Jongin nyaman-nyaman saja berada disituasi seperti yang Kris bilang. Memang ada saat dimana yang mereka butuhkan bukan lagi persaingan yang seru atau rasa puas setelah memenangkan misi, tapi juga dukungan satu sama lain. Atau mungkin, hal itu yang memang dibutuhkan Sehun saat ini ya..

"Jadi sekarang aku harus apa?"

Kris membalas tatapan Tao setelah menghabiskan potongan pizza keduanya. Ia tahu, sang maknae mengerti apa maksud kalimatnya tadi. "Sekarang?"

Tao mengangguk melihat raut wajah Kris yang semakin serius.

"Sekarang kita harus tidur. Hoaaammm gege ngantuk sekali."

Tao mengerang frustasi saat Kris benar-benar meninggalkannya tidur. Gegenya itu memang tipe yang cepat sekali tidur. Tapi ga bisa lihat situasi sekali sih, sesi curhat Tao kan masih belum menemuka jalan keluar. Lain kali ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Sehun saja, jadi anak kesayangan Yixing ge yang lebih peka dan peduli!

Disatu sisi Kris sebenarnya belum tidur. Dibalik selimutnya ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Tao yang menghabiskan susu buatannya. Kris hanya ingin Tao belajar mengambil keputusan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

DRRRTT DRRTTT

Smartphone yang ia taruh di saku celana pendeknya bergetar. Setelah memastikan Tao sudah berbaring membelakanginya, Kris putuskan untuk mengecek benda itu. Layar utamanya menampilkan adanya satu pesan baru. Eh, dari sang perampas credit card-nya ternyata.

From: Yixingie

_Kris, besok kita punya misi baru loh. Bersiaplah!_

Today, 22:51

Yah, Kris rasa bermain terlalu lama dengan para maknae bisa berpengaruh juga pada mental orang dewasa mereka. Yixing, Joonmyeon, Luhan, dan Minseok contohnya. Kalo Kris mah ga pernah ikutan, menurutnya pria dewasa yang keren tak akan melakukan hal kekanakkan begitu.

To: Yixingie

_Oke, aku siap! Beritahu detail misinya besok pagi ya, sayang. Good night~_

Today, 22:53

Hmm mungkin mulai saat ini seorang Wu Yifan bukan lagi pria dewasa yang keren.

.

.

.

?

* * *

oke ini semakin melenceng sepertinya. saya ngerasa moment ini ff lagi pas sama aslinya exo yang lagi nikmatin liburan *stalkinstasehunie* etapi minus luhan kayanya ya.. huhuhu bias satu itu, get well soon deh bebs ;)

terus mau bilang "kampret!" buat empat selca terbarunya Zhang Yixing ah, si om itu mintu diculik apa? imuts bingits masaoloh!  
mana kemaren kris muncul lagi kan, duh! ma feels~

soal tlp ina? hmm no comment please! hahaha canda


	5. Chapter 5 : sorry

_Tok tok tok_

Siapapun itu yang mengetuk pintu pastilah akan terkena sial hari ini, karena Tao-selaku penghuni kamar yang pintunya diketuk- terus bergumam kutukan-kutukan mengerikan untuknya. Ini kan masih pagi dan Tao tidur larut semalam, uh.

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok_

Oke. Ini beneran sialan. Ga ada pilihan selain bangkit dari ranjang yang nyaman dengan tergesa dan penuh emosi. Tao hanya berharap si pelaku bukan salah satu gege atau hyungdeul-nya, jadi dia bisa marah-marah sepuasnya. Eh, kalau begitu yang diharapkan Tao adalah..

"Sehun?"

Si sialan itu memang cocok dengan Oh Sehun. Yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan piyama biru motif awan juga muka bantalnya yang super datar. Kadang Tao heran sendiri, kok bisa Sehun keliatan kaya manusia yang ga punya emosi gitu. Padahal menurut Tao akan lebih baik jika saat ini anak itu menunjukan tampang bersalahnya dan minta maaf atas ucapannya kemarin.

"Aku minta maaf soal sikapku kemarin ya, Taozi."

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Apa harapannya sedang terkabul lagi? Sepertinya kekuatan Tao sekarang sudah bertambah, selain mengontrol waktu juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Well, Tao terlalu mendalami perannya di grup sepertinya.

Ehem, terus apa-apaan panggilan 'Taozi' itu ya? Kan jadi terkesan manis sekali..

"Kalau tidak mau memaafkanku tidak apa, yang penting aku sudah menunjukan kedewasaanku. Meminta maaf itu keren."

Tidak diragukan lagi, Oh Sehun memang sialan! Kesan manis darimananya? Sangat menyebalkan iya!

Tao melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Berusaha terlihat angkuh didepan orang yang memang selalu terlihat angkuh.

"Jadi kamu minta maaf hanya karena ingin terlihat keren? Cih, picik sekali."

Tapi jawaban Sehun malah bikin Tao merasa tidak bisa meneruskan keangkuhannya, "Tidak juga. Aku memang merasa bersalah membuatmu menangis kemarin. Yang tadi hanya alasan jika kamu menolak memaafkanku."

Seketika tak ada kalimat yang mampu Tao ingat, hanya mampu menatap sosok didepannya dengan tampang blank-tapi tetap tampan- yang ia pelajari dari Yixing. Tao mengutuk diri saat perlahan merasa tersentuh dengan cara meminta maaf yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Mana ada orang yang menyiapkan alasan setelah permintaan maafnya ditolak? Ck, Oh Sehun memang bukan makhluk sembarangan.

"Jadi mau memaafkanku tidak?" alis Tao berkerut, ia bersumpah mendengar nada merengek disana, dengan kata 'tidak' yang dipanjangkan akhirnya. Orang didepannya ini benar Oh Sehun kan?

"Apa?" Sehun yang ditatap begitu risih sendiri, Tao menatapnya seperti ia alien tampan yang nyasar ke bumi saja. Iya, Sehun memang tampan tapi dia bukan alien juga kali!

Sehun mulai merasa respon dari orang didepannya terlalu lama. Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan segenap tumpah darah dan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada sang rival. Meski keren, tapi ini sama sekali tidak mudah.

Yang ditanya terlihat menghela nafas, lalu mulai kembali menatap angkuh. Cukup Sehun saja yang kehilangan harga diri, Tao sih tidak mau.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya memaafkan orang lain juga sikap yang tidak kalah keren dan dewasa. Karena itu aku memaafkanmu, Oh Sehun." Detik berikutnya Tao malah merinding saat orang didepannya tersenyum lebar. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Tao harus mengakui posisi Sehun sebagai maknae itu memang mutlak. Lihat saja caranya tersenyum dengan menggemaskan begitu, pinku pinku saja kalah imut mungkin. Jika saja kelakuannya sedikit diperbaiki, Sehun pasti akan jadi adik kecil yang manis buat Tao.

"Terimakasih ya, Taozi. Sekarang ayo turun! Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

Lalu ini kenapa suasana mendadak panas begini, sampai rasanya wajah Tao memerah sekarang. Apalagi Sehun sambil mengusak rambut hitam Tao yang masih berantakan. Aahhh, someone call the doctor please!

"O.. oke" kalau saja Tao ingat dan sadar status Sehun itu masih dibawah umurnya, ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan jurus wushu terbarunya untuk tindakan yang terhitung kurang ajar tadi.

"Dan omong-omong, bekas liur diwajahmu itu sangat mengganggu loh, panda."

Yap, untuk saat ini dan beberapa tahun kedepan mungkin akan sulit bagi Tao mendapat adik kecil yang manis. Nyatanya Oh Sehun masih se-sialan yang Tao kenal. Jongin? Lebih parah. Tao menunggu Kris dan Yixing mengadopsi anak satu lagi saja deh.

Agenda mereka di hari keempat liburan ini adalah belanja keperluan dapur yang semalam baru diketahui mulai habis. Padahal ini belum masuk akhir bulan, salahkan EXO yang membernya merangkap sebagai monster makanan. Yixing memaksa semua member untuk ikut, kecuali Luhan yang memang sedang flu. Dia mengabaikan berbagai rengekan dari Luhan tentang betapa membosankannya tinggal dirumah sendiri, Kris yang masih menggerutu soal credit card yang akan jadi jaminan mereka belanja hari ini, Minseok yang memberi usul lebih baik belanja online lewat instagram saja (memang ada supermarket di instagram?), Jongdae dengan alasan tenggorokannya sedang sakit (apa hubungannya?), serta badai protes dari duo maknae yang malas untuk pergi keluar dengan berbagai alasan dari yang masuk akal sampai yang irasional.

"Aku kan masih cedera, hyung." –Sehun

"Dokter bilang hari ini bebatmu saja sudah bisa dilepas, juga harus banyak bergerak biar tidak kaku, Sehunie."

"Nanti aku minta dibelikan banyak hal loh, ge." –Tao

"Gapapa, pake credit card Kris ini."

"Ini kan musim panas, kalau aku jadi hitam dan kehilangan fans bagaimana?" –Sehun

"Fans mencintaimu apa adanya, Sehun" emosi Yixing naik satu tingkat.

"Fans akan mengenali kita, ge. Akan jadi masalah nanti." –Tao

"Kita terbiasa menyamar saat pergi keluar kan, Tao? Lagipula kita akan belanja di supermarket yang jauh dari pusat kota." Menjadi ketingkat satu setengah.

"Jauh dari pusat kota? Luhan hyung yang lahir di Beijing tidak ikut, kalau tidak tau jalan pulang dan tersesat bagaimana?" –Sehun

"Itu akan lebih beresiko, ge. Kita bisa saja diculik sasaeng fans disana." –Tao

.

"Oke cukup. Semua ikut kecuali Lu-ge. Sekarang cepat bersiap dan kumpul diruang tengah dalam lima menit."

Meski Yixing mengucapkannya tanpa bentakan, tapi semua juga tau kalau ini lebih berbahaya. Kalimatnya yang pelan dan mendesis itu jadi tanda emosi Zhang Yixing sudah diambang batas. Yang membantah lagi, bisa-bisa tidak akan mendapat asupan makanan bergizi selama masa liburan ini.

Satu persatu manusia disana mulai beranjak. Menyisakan dua orang lain dengan tampang frustasi seperti orang yang baru patah hati. Iya, si dua maknae malas itu.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau hari ini hal buruk memang akan terjadi?" seperti biasa, Sehun bicara dengan tampang datar tanpa emosinya. Membuat Tao mendelik dan mulai ikut meninggalkan ruangan sambil bicara dengan nada mencibir.

"Iya, perasaanmu kan memang selalu dipenuhi prasangka buruk."

Apa? Ini semacam kode jika si panda Tao belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya? Ucapannya itu seakan menampar harga diri Sehun untuk yang kedua kali.

...

"Sehunie, kamu mau susu rasa apa?" Jongdae tampak berbinar menatap deretan susu berbagai rasa di salah satu rak, ia menyusuri rak sambil mendorong troly. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil mempercepat jalannya yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang hyungnya. Tidak menyadari beberapa orang lain yang mulai menyeringai aneh, tanda sesuatu telah dimulai.

"Aku kan tidak suka minum susu, hyung. Tanyakan si panda saja."

Tao melotot, mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan. Kesannya jadi Tao terlihat bocah sekali dimata Sehun karna masih minum susu, " Yasudah, aku mau yang vanilla sama strawberry saja, hyung.."

"Dan Oh Sehun, awas kalo sampai aku melihatmu meminum susu. Akan kubuat kakimu benar-benar patah!"

"Kamu sedang mengancamku?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Takut?"

"Hah! Apa yang harus kutakutkan dari seekor kungfu panda romantic sepertimu?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sehun!"

"Wow wow wow, calm down kids!" Kris mengintrupsi adu mulut yg mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"I'm not a kids, ge! Maybe the meaning of 'kid' is really suit for him." dari tatapannya sudah jelas siapa yg dimaksud oleh Tao dalam kalimatnya. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada orang yg menatapnya tajam, tapi anehnya ia tak melakukan apapun lagi untuk membalas.

Yang lain mulai memandang sekeliling dengan cemas, mendengar bisik-bisik orang sekitar yg sepertinya mulai mengenali mereka. Ck, dua orang yg berdebat itu sepertinya lupa bahwa mereka masih dalam mode menyamar dan kini malah menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Ini akan sulit, Yixing. Lebih baik kita berpencar dulu saja."

Mendengar bisikan hyung tertuanya, Yixing mengangguk dan menatap Minseok serius. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai bergerak kearah tiga maknae-termasuk Jongdae- yang ada beberapa langkah didepan. Meninggalkan Kris yang diam tak mengerti.

Dengan gerakan cepat mereka menyambar tangan Sehun untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Jongdae, yang paham dengan cepat juga ikut menarik lengan Tao disampingnya "Kris ge, lari!" dan mereka pun mulai berlari meski dengan arah yg berlawanan dengan Yixing, Minseok, dan Sehun.

Kerumunan orang yang tadi hanya berbisik mulai melakukan aksi, berlari mengejar bias-nya masing-masing disertai pekikan heboh dimana-mana.

Dalam keadaan panik begitu tak akan ada yang menyadari seringai terbentuk diwajah dua orang anggota termuda mereka. Sambil terus berlari, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu disana dengan cepat, masih dengan seringai andalan yg terbentuk.

To : Panda Taozi

_Kerja bagus! Sekarang misi kita yg berhasil.._

Dilain lorong, Tao membaca pesan itu dengan kekehan puas nan menyebalkan.

To: OhSe

_Dua mengalahkan empat. Kita yang terbaik, Sehun!_

Mereka memang rival dalam banyak hal, tapi jika sudah memutuskan untuk bersatu, tak akan ada hal yang gagal.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

Bingung? Jadi mereka cuma berantem boongan biar acara belanja yg mereka ga suka berantakan.. buat misi para hyung, coba tebak sendiri aja deh apa misinya hehe

Tuh dua orang aslinya emang makin epil ya? Liat aja acara the strongest group -_-

Aku beneran seneng banget baca review kalian semua, janji bakan balesin satu-satu kok. maaf ya, tetep review dan kasih semangat!

yang mau follow dan fav juga terimakasih~  
terus ada yang minta status keberpihakkan/? chenmin dijelasin, aku bakal usahain chapter depan deh. terimakasih saran dan semangatnya^^


End file.
